Kobi-Ben Kenobi
Kobi-Ben Kenobi also known as Ben Kenobi, was a Jedi Knight and a warrior of the Clone Wars, before becoming an exile to watch over Luke Skywalker, the son of Anakin Skywalker. He serves as one of the central characters in the main saga of Star Wars, being one of the main protagonists of the series. He is the father of Jyn Erso Kenobi and is also the grandfather of Rey Skywalker. In the original trilogy, he is played by Alec Guinness. In the prequel trilogy and anthology films, he is played by Ewan MacGregor. Biography Kenobi was born and raised on the jungle world of Lissriff, and even from a young age, he worked for vendors in a marketplace. While on Lissriff, he was saved by a Jedi Knight named Kui-Gon Jinn and a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, who rescued him from bandits. Seeing that Kenobi was strong in the Force, Jinn brought Kenobi to the Jedi temple on Coruscant, where he was accepted into the order to be trained as a Jedi, with Jinn as his master. As such, Kenobi trained as a Jedi Knight and greatly excelled in his training, becoming a highly skilled Jedi warrior. As such, Kenobi and Jinn embarked on various missions throughout the Galaxy to battle pirates and bandits, as well as stopping Dark Jedi. He also assisted Jango in overthrowing a tyrannical dictator on Mandalore, where Kenobi would meet Mandolorian Empress, Satine Kryze. Eventually, when the Neimoidians invade Endon, Kenobi and Jinn are sent to Neimoidia to negotiate a settlement that would end the invasion. However, Neimoidian viceroy, Nute Gunray, attempts to have them killed, sending Battle Droids after them. With the help of Neimoidian prisoners, Kenobi and Jinn fight their way through the Neimoidian city and get to a Neimoidian landing ship, boarding it and riding their way to Endon. Arriving on Endon, Kenobi and jinn fight past Battle Droids to find Endonian forces lead by Firmise Panaka. Kenobi helps the Endonian forces in fighting the Battle Droids in a fierce battle in the jungles, and on the way, they rescue a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks. Binks takes them to a Gungan city, where the Gungan leader, Regent Lyonie, gives Kenobi and Jinn a transport to get to the Endonian capital city of Theed, which has been seized by the Battle Droids. Reaching and infiltrating Theed, Kenobi and Jinn fight their way to rescue Endonian troops and the Endonian queen, Amidala Naberrie, then Kenobi helps in fighting in a fierce skirmish through the streets to reach the hangar, where they commandeer a ship and escape. However, as they pass a Neimoidian blockade fleet, one of the battleships damages their ship, and though the damage is repaired by an astromech droid named R2-D2, they are forced to make a stop at the desert world of Tatooine to make repairs. Arriving on Tatooine, they see that the hyper drive on the ship needs replacement, so Kenobi heads with Jinn into the nearby settlement of Mos Espa, coming upon the parts shop of Sebulba. Here, Kenobi meets Anakin Skywalker, a slave working for Sebulba, but Sebulba refuses Republic credits to pay for a replacement hyper drive. Kenobi and Jinn are given shelter at Anakin's slave camp from the upcoming sandstorm, and then Anakin informs them on the upcoming pod race, which will reward enough money to pay for the hyper drive. During the race, when Tusken Raiders ambush Anakin and Sebulba, Kenobi helps fight them off and rescues Anakin and Sebulba, while a grateful Sebulba gives them the hyper drive and grants Anakin's freedom. Once the ship is repaired, Kenobi and Jinn head back to retrieve Anakin, but they are ambushed by Battle Droids lead by Darth Maul, Jinn's former apprentice. With help from Endonian soldiers, Kenobi helps fight the Battle Droids in a fierce battle, then fight his way to their ship, with Kenobi getting Anakin aboard the ship as Jinn engages Maul. Once they pick up Jinn, Kenobi rides the ship to Coruscant. Reaching Coruscant, Kenobi heads with Jinn to the Jedi temple to see is Anakin can become a Jedi, while Kenobi states he is ready to take the Jedi trials to ascend into knighthood. However, Amidala decides to return to Endon to combat the Neimoidian occupation of her home world, and Kenobi heads with them. Arriving on Endon, once Amidala forms an alliance with the Gungans, Kenobi heads with Jinn and the others to participate in the retaking of the Endonian capital of Theed. Kenobi, Jinn and the Endonians assault Theed, fighting Battle Droid forces in a vicious battle in the streets and buildings of the city, but as they strike the palace, they encounter Maul. Kenobi and Jinn battle Maul in a furious Lightsaber duel, which leads them to a reactor. Though Jinn is killed in the fight, Kenobi fights and seemingly kills Maul, then tends to Jinn, who dies in Kenobi's arms while asking Kenobi to train Anakin. As such, once the battle ends in Endonian victory and Endon is freed, after attending Jinn's funeral, Kenobi accepts Anakin into the Jedi Order and begins to train him as his master. Over the years, Kenobi continues his role as a Jedi Knight and master, training Anakin to become a skilled Jedi warrior. Throughout this time, with Anakin's help, Kenobi also embarked on various missions and adventures in fighting bandits, pirates and criminal bands, as well as battling Dark Jedi and hostile Neimoidian forces in order to maintain peace in the galaxy. Kenobi eventually takes part in the Endonian reprisal actions against Neimoidia, with Kenobi and Anakin helping Endonian forces assault Neimoidia in a fierce battle and find fallen Jedi, Kestriel Tenith. As they fight through Neimoidia, they find Tenith and fight him, seemingly killing him, then Kenobi and Anakin fight their way out of the city. Arriving on Coruscant, Anakin and Kenobi meet Amidala again, and Kenobi helps rescue Amidala from an assassination attempt, chasing the assassin, who they discover to be a bounty hunter. As Anakin protects Amidala, Kenobi searches for the assassin, so he meets Jango, who takes him to the planet Kamino to search for answers, due to a weapon they found originating there. At Kamino, Kenobi discovers that the Kaminoans are building an army of Clone Troopers to serve the Galactic Republic, with Fett serving as the genetic template. Coming to suspect Jango, Kenobi tries to catch Jango as he escapes, with Kenobi fighting Jango. However, Tenith arrives, having survived and is now encased in a cyborg body while going by the name, General Grievous, while bringing Battle Droid forces with him. Luckily Clone Troopers come in and fight the Battle Droids in a fierce battle in Tipoca City, while Kenobi fights Grievous in a duel. Kenobi manages to place a tracking device on Jango's ship as the Clone Troopers crush the Battle Droid forces on Kamino, then Kenobi follows Jango. Following Jango and Grievous to Geonosis, Kenobi lands on the planet and investigates, seeing that Grievous is forming a Confederacy of Separatists to secede from the Republic, building a massive Battle Droid army to enforce their will. While Kenobi goes to report this, however, he is discovered and captured, then brought before Grievous. While interrogating Kenobi, Grievous reveals that the Republic is under the control of a Sith lord named Darth Sidious, but Kenobi refuses to believe him. Later on, Kenobi is brought to an arena to be executed, along with the recently captured Anakin and Amidala. However, they foil the execution attempts while Mace Windu and Ki-Adi Mundi arrive with an army of Jedi to confront Grievous. The army of Jedi fight a large force of Battle Droids in a fierce battle in the arena, with Kenobi fighting as many Battle Droids as he can, then he and Anakin fight Grievous in a duel. Eventually, Yoda arrives with a force of Clone Troopers to rescue them and take them to a massive battle raging in the deserts of Geonosis, with Kenobi fighting Battle Droids in the battlefield to find Grievous. Kenobi and Anakin then chase Grievous and Jango to a spire. Reaching the spire, Kenobi finds Jar Jar Binks there, discovering that he is actually the Sith lord, Darth Tyranus. As such, Kenobi and Anakin fight Tyranus and Grievous, but are overpowered. Luckily, Yoda comes in and fends off Tyranus and Grievous and rescues Kenobi and Anakin, though Tyranus, Grievous and Jango escape. Once returning to Coruscant, Kenobi discusses with Windu the future of the situation, particularly on the beginning of the Clone Wars, which Kenobi and the Jedi proceed to help lead troops in battle against the Separatists. Kenobi keeps fighting in multiple vicious battles in the Clone Wars, fighting Battle Droid forces on various different worlds in fierce battles and skirmishes and helping Clone Trooper forces in fighting the Battle Droid forces of the Separatists. In his most famous battles, Kenobi fights to defend Khristeffsis in a vicious battle, then he fights Battle Droid forces in a fierce battle on Saliucami. He then keeps fighting Battle Droid defenses on Chinikiff and fights to defend lines and villages, then he fights to defend lines, positions and villages on Liperis in a fierce battle. He then helps assault Crimserik to fight past Battle Droid defenses and strike a base, before fighting in the fierce battle of Heiliresin, fighting to defend Republic lines before fighting past Battle Droid defenses to assault camps and convoys and seize villages. After this, he fights to assault Battle Droid forces and defenses on Mirosi and Tibrin, then fights to defend Kiremis and then fights Battle Droid defenses on Meidhi, and after this, he keeps fighting to assault Edire and Nerilia, as well as fighting to defend Tilbairai. With that, he then fights to assault Neimoidia, seizing the planet in a vicious battle, and stop one of Grievous' plans. As Kenobi keeps fighting in numerous fierce battles on different worlds, as he has R&R time, he reunites with Empress Satine Kryze of Mandalore. As such, Kenobi begins having a deeply romantic affair with Satine, and they even have a daughter together, whom they name Jyn. Kenobi then fights to defend Mimbian and Karbipi, fighting off Battle Droid assaults, then he keeps fighting to assault Battle Droid forces on Kashyyk, then fights Battle Droid defenses on Mygeeto and Felucia. While fighting in the Outer Rim Sieges, towards the end of the Clone Wars, Kenobi and Anakin lead Republic forces in fighting Battle Droid forces in a ferocious battle on Mon Calimari, then Kenobi fights to help Anakin defend Tatooine and fight off Battle Droid forces, then he and Anakin head to in the Republic assault on Mandalore, fighting through the city of Concordia Sundari and rescuing Empress Satine Kryze from Mandalorian warriors lead by Princess Katan Kryze, the sister of Satine. While investigating Mandalore, Kenobi and Anakin are ambushed by other Mandalorian warriors lead by Darth Maul, who survived the events on Endon, while Maul and Jango proceed to lead an attempt to take over Mandalore. With the help of Katan and her Mandalorian forces, Kenobi and Anakin fight to defend Mandalore and fight off the Battle Droid forces lead by Maul. Kenobi and Satine are captured by Maul, and though Maul kills Satine, Anakin rescues Kenobi, then they fight Maul and Jango and duel them into retreat. Afterwards, Katan and the Mandalorians achieve victory and seize control of Mandalore. Kenobi keeps fighting in fierce battles on numerous worlds, mostly with help from Anakin and Ki-Adi Mundi. Eventually, after six years of vicious fighting, Grievous and Jango lead forces in assaulting Coruscant, and Kenobi and Anakin fight to defend Coruscant. After fighting Battle Droid forces on the surface, Kenobi and Anakin lead Clone forces in a vicious battle with the battle droid fleet in Coruscant's orbit, in which Kanobi and Anakin fight their way to Grievous' flagship, the Invisible Hand, then keep fighting their way through the ship to the observation deck to rescue Emperor Sheev Palpatine. However, there, they confront Grievous and Jango and fight them in a duel, in which Anakin is nearly overpowered by Jango, but Kenobi manages to gain the upper hand and kill Jango with a blaster. However, Grievous escapes with Palpatine, and as the flagship is heavily damaged in a fight with a Republic cruiser, Kenobi reaches the bridge and helps pilot the ship to land on Coruscant's surface. Once landing on Coruscant, Kenobi discusses Anakin's situation with the Council, which has grown uneasy due to Anakin's relationship with Palpatine, so Kenobi tries to reassure them. As such, Kenobi tasks Anakin to spy on Palpatine after he is returned, then he goes to discuss war plans with military officers. Kenobi and Ki-Adi Mundi keep fighting in fierce battles on Kashyyk and Saliucami, then finding out that Grievous and Tyranus are on the planet Meridian, Kenobi and Anakin head there to get them. With help from Clone Troopers who assault the Battle Droid forces, Kenobi and Anakin fight the Battle Droid troops in a vicious battle on Meridian, with Kenobi and Anakin fighting Grievous in a vicious duel, and while Anakin and the Clone Troopers keep fighting the Battle Droids, Kanobi fights past Battle Droid forces to make his way to Grievous. Cornering Grievous, Kenobi fights Grievous in a fierce duel, but Kenobi is seriously injured and knocked unconscious, leading to an enraged Anakin to attack and subdue Grievous, and then execute Grievous at Palpatine's urging. While Anakin returns Palpatine to Coruscant, Kenobi continues fighting Battle Droids on Meridian, but after they achieve victory, suddenly, the Clone Troopers turn on Kenobi and seemingly kill him. Luckily, Kenobi survives and regroups with Yoda, then they make their way to the Jedi temple, uncovering the massacre of Jedi that happened there. They also discover that Palpatine is actually Darth Sidious himself, and that he has turned Anakin into a Sith as well, dubbing Anakin as Darth Vader. Finding Amidala, Kenobi reveals Anakin's turn to Vader to her to get her to reveal where he is. Though she refuses to believe him, she heads to Mustafar to find him, though Kenobi secretly stows aboard her ship and rides the way to Mustafar. When Amidala finds Vader, seeing that he has changed, Kenobi makes his appearance, leading Vader to choke Amidala to unconsciousness. As such, Kenobi fights Vader in a furious Lightsaber duel, in which Kenobi slices off Vader's limbs and leaves him on the banks by the lava river, where Vader is horribly burnt. Kenobi takes Anakin's Lightsaber and then leaves with Amidala in tow. Discovering that Amidala is carrying Anakin's children, Kenobi takes her to Tatooine, where she gives birth to Anakin's children, son, Luke, and daughter, Leia. Sadly though, Amidala dies of her wounds, and afterwards, Kenobi is told by Yoda to bring Luke to his family, Owen and Beru Lars, on Tatooine. Kenobi is also told that he is to receive training from the spirit of Kui-Gon Jinn, who has entered the netherworld of the Force, and wishes to train Kenobi to do the same. As such, arriving on Tatooine, Kenobi delivers Luke to the Lars family, then he comes to his home to meet with the spirit of Jinn and begin his training to enter the netherworld after death, while he lives his exile on Tatooine. Continuing to watch over Anakin as he trains to enter the netherworld, Kenobi also fights bandits, pirates and Tusken Raiders in skirmishes on Tatooine. He faces some difficulties in his training, but with the encouragement from Jinn's spirit, Kenobi keeps up his training and makes substantial progress, all while he continues to watch over Luke. Eventually, he comes across Mandalorian forces landing on Tatooine, one of them being Kyle Katarn, and Kenobi helps them in fighting off Tusken Raiders and bands of Imperial Storm Troopers. Taking in Katarn, Kenobi senses that Katarn is strong with the Force, in which Kenobi proceeds to remind Katarn of his former past as a Jedi padawan before he became a Mandalorian warrior. Kenobi then fights bandits and pirates to help Tusken Raiders in defending their settlement. As such, over the next few years, Kenobi trains Katarn as a Jedi Knight, then they proceed to embark on various missions and adventures against the forces of the Galactic Empire and other criminals, often with the help of Rebels. Eventually, on Tatooine, he contacts his daughter through the Force during the battle of Lissriff. Kenobi and Katarn head to Lissriff and engage in fighting with Imperial forces in order to find a secret holocron, but afterwards, Imperial forces lead by Maul come to Tatooine. Helping Rebel soldiers fighting in a fierce battle in Mos Eisley, Kenobi fights the Imperial Storm Troopers in Mos Eisley and the surrounding deserts, then he and Katarn confront and fight Maul in a fierce duel. Eventually, with Jinn's spirit speaking to him, Kenobi finally beats and kills Maul for good. Eventually, Jyn arrives on Tatooine and reunites with Kenobi, in which they embrace and talk with each other. They then say goodbye to each other as Kenobi then departs to find Luke Skywalker, sensing he is in danger, and eventually finds him being cornered by Tusken Raiders, though Kenobi rescues Luke. Kenobi informs Luke on his father being a Jedi, then gives him Anakin's Lightsaber. Once listening to the message brought by R2-D2 about the plight of Leia Organa, Kenobi offers Luke the chance to become a Jedi and fight the Empire. Kenobi and Luke head into Mos Eisley to find transport to gt to Alderaan, meeting pilot Han Solo in a cantina. As they prepare to leave, however, they are ambushed by Storm Troopers, but Kenobi and Han fight them off and then escape in Han's ship, the Millennium Falcon. While Kenobi is training Luke, they discover that Alderaan has been destroyed, and then they get caught in the tractor beam of the Imperial super weapon, the Death Star, which was responsible for Alderaan's destruction. Being brought to the Death Star, Kenobi goes to disable the tractor beam as Luke and Han rescue Leia. On the way out, however, Kenobi is confronted by Vader himself, and they duel. However, as Luke, Han and Leia escape, Kenobi sacrifices himself and allows Vader to kill him, allowing Luke, Han and Leia to escape. However, though Kenobi has physically died, his spirit has entered the netherworld of the Force, so he continues to live as a spirit. As a spirit, he continues speaking with and mentoring Luke, encouraging him to destroy the Death Star, and still teaching him abilities in the Force. Later on, Kenobi urges Luke to head to Dagobah to meet Yoda, and Kenobi continues helping him with his training, then when Luke heads out to rescue Han and Leia from Vader's clutches, Kenobi urges Luke to stay and finish his training. Later on, after Yoda dies, Kenobi explains what happened to Vader, due to him revealing that he is Luke's father, and he urges Luke to confront Vader, while also revealing that Leia is Luke's sister. After Luke fights and redeems Vader back to Anakin Skywalker, and the rebels win the battle of Kashyyk, Kenobi's spirit, along with the spirits of Yoda and Anakin, appear at the victory celebration in the distance, smiling at Luke. Personality Kenobi was shown to be an incredibly kind, wise, helpful, caring and humble individual who was extremely compassionate and helpful towards others. He held a firm belief in the doctrines of the Jedi order in its purest form, and he showed a strong care towards those in need and was very helpful towards his comrades and people who were in peril. He maintained a very polite and respectful attitude towards others and he held a very strong wisdom which allowed him to offer reassurance and advice to others. He was very loyal and protective of others and he showed a very strong compassion for those in need, often trying to help and save others. Due to his firm belief in the Jedi doctrines, he disliked the growing corruption of the Jedi order and attempted to uphold the original teachings in spite of the growing corruption. However, as the Clone Wars was taking its toll, even he began to take part in a few actions that contributed to the corruption. Despite his humble nature, Kenobi could also be very arrogant and condescending at times, which could lead him to making brash decisions and statements. Also, despite his tendency to want to help others and putting the safety of his comrades at a top priority, he did understand that, sometimes, sacrifice is needed in order to complete the mission. Even so, he was always against throwing lives away needlessly, and he always expressed remorse for committing more questionable actions. Abilities Kenobi is shown to be an incredibly skilled Force wielder and an excellent fencer. He displays a vast number of abilities in the Force and a strong capability to manipulate the Force to his advantage. He is very skilled at using a Lightsaber, managing to use vast number of sword techniques and easily block enemy blades and blaster bolts with his Lightsaber and making terrific Lightsaber attacks, as well as using his fists while in combat. He is also very skilled at using blaster guns in combat, though he finds the use of blasters to be primitive when compared to a Lightsaber. Relationships Anakin Skywalker Kui-Gon Jinn Luke Skywalker Kyle Katarn Satine Kryze Jyn Erso Kenobi Yoda Jango Fett Ki-Adi Mundi Mace Windu Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:War Heroes Category:Angelic Category:Mentor Category:Brutes Category:The Messiah Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Creators Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Determinators Category:Leaders Category:Martyr Category:Wise Heroes Category:Altruistic Category:Military Characters Category:Healers Category:One Man Army Category:Elementals Category:Honorable Category:Enforcers Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Gadgeteers Category:Genius Category:Vigilantes Category:Recurring Category:Guardians Category:Pure of Heart Category:Ghosts Category:Survivors Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Nurturer Category:Harbingers Category:Hard Workers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Disciplinarians Category:Swordsman Category:Possessors Category:Neutral Category:Serious Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Optimists Category:Empowered Characters Category:Tragic Category:Rescuers Category:Advocates Category:Selfless Category:Forgivers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Married or Parents Category:Bully Slayers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Gunman Category:Authority Category:Omniscient Category:Animal Kindness Category:Outcasts Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Right Hand Category:Rogue Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Symbolic Category:Evil or Good From the Past